


爱在余光中

by 17inmylife



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17inmylife/pseuds/17inmylife
Kudos: 2





	爱在余光中

我再见到何洛洛的时候，他已经长大了。

这已经是很久以后了。

久到我都快以为自己已经在漫长的等待中忘记了他。

久到我看到他那双怔然片刻弯开的笑眼，居然会有一见钟情似的心动。

我赶紧按捺住那要蹦出胸膛的心跳，头脑不清楚地想，他得练多少次才能表现得这么从容，才能这么若无其事地和前男友拥抱问候，哦不对，或许——是前炮友。

想着想着，我慢慢平复了如雷的心跳。人家说不定根本没把过去的事放在心上，焉栩嘉，你何必又上赶着一厢情愿。

我对自己说：焉栩嘉，你出息一点，不就是一个何洛洛吗？

但何洛洛挨着我坐下来的时候，我的腿还是不可控制的软了。

不就是一个何洛洛吗……

我心里莫名的有点酸。这么多年，我居然没一点长进，还是对他的靠近完全没有抵抗力。

我们寝和隔壁寝加起来8个人，毕业四年来第一次聚齐，凑了一桌火锅。位子是加进来的，我和何洛洛坐在一起挤得不行，椅子碰着椅子，我稍微一侧头都能看到他脖子最小的那颗痣。

我想起一次我心血来潮，要把他全身的痣都吻一遍，闹了半天弄得他全身都湿漉漉的，连眼神都湿漉漉的。我抱着他餍足地啄他的唇，他轻轻地喘着气，湿漉漉的眼睛勾着我说，嘉嘉，还有一个呢，然后轻轻侧过脖子去，脚也勾上我的腰。我心里轰地一声，扑上去按着他折腾了一夜，把他从里到外都弄得湿到不行。

我脑子里乱糟糟的，一会儿是几年前躺在我身下被顶得乱喘的何洛洛，一会儿是眼前这个把我当普通同学一样客气疏离的何洛洛，心里像有只小猫用爪子在涩涩地挠。

何洛洛还在那儿和张颜齐他们说笑，脖子像那天晚上一样微微侧着。我的目光顺着他的脖子爬到喉结，下巴，然后停在了他的唇上，他的舌尖探出来扫过上唇，留下来一片水润，让人忍不住想吮上一口……

“该你了嘉哥。”我回过神来，周震南他们要玩“我有你没有”的游戏，每个人轮流说一件只有自己做过的事，没有做过的人要掰一根手指下去，掰完五根手指出局。

我瞥一眼旁边的何洛洛，缓缓开口，“我单恋一个人七年。”

气氛忽然就凝滞了下去，他们都没想到我会来个这么狠的，集体安静了一会儿后全沸腾了，周震南夏之光在那儿嗷嗷叫唤说想不到啊你也太闷骚了，赵让傻了吧唧地说哇噻我才活了三个半七年……

我没理会他们的一片鬼哭狼嚎，用余光偷偷瞄何洛洛，心底一寸寸地冷了下去——他没掰。

作为这局唯二获胜的两个人——我，自然是笑不出来，不知道为什么，何洛洛看起来也笑得很勉强。

我看到他的手指悄悄爬上另一只手手腕，我知道这是他手足无措时的小动作，连他自己都不知道。我从没告诉何洛洛我发现了他的小习惯，他可爱的小秘密只为我私有。

接下来他会咬紧嘴唇，一双眼睛乱瞟，手举到嘴前欲盖弥章地掩住，生怕别人看不出他心里有秘密似的。

不用多久，连迟钝的赵让他们都会发现他的变化，不过我想，还有好多他们都不知道的秘密，只有我知道......

但何洛洛的手来回转了几圈，最后却轻轻放下了。

这真是我怎么也不会想到的。

我坐在热闹的重逢饭局中，却觉到有什么东西在向自己告别。

一时间有点怅然若失。但快活的氛围包裹着我，我总不好露出苦涩，只好接过周震南递过来的酒尽数饮下。

一杯酒下了肚，我身体里的酒鬼被打开了胃口，接下来两杯，三杯，后来我迷迷糊糊地倒在饭桌上，奇怪的是所有的感官都变得更加敏锐，整个世界比以前更清晰。我不得不注意到一些被我刻意忽略了的细枝末节。

比如这家饭店的灯光很亮，以前何洛洛最不喜欢在这样的地方约会，他喜欢浪漫的、暧昧的西餐厅，但现在他再也不会跟我撒娇说去别的地方。比如他变得沉默了，但偶尔说的调节气氛的话比以前不知道高了几个档次。比如何洛洛脖间悬着一条银链，他总无意识去把玩上面挂着的吊坠……就算何洛洛变了这么多，有些地方还是和以前一样，我和他正你侬我侬的时候，他也总喜欢这样摸我送他的戒指。

我突然明白了为什么会有人在分手后选择老死不相往来，若你对那个人仍有爱，再见时，他变了，你会受不了，他不变，你也受不了。

察觉到周围都变得安静的时候，我才发现自己突然站了起来，其他人正用疑问的目光望着我，然后我看到何洛洛，他也向我投来了充满困惑的眼神。

突然就觉得挺没意思的。

开口也不知道怎么解释，只好借口去上厕所。路上遇到一对情侣，当然是我从未见过的陌生人，但我盯着他们却觉得他们的幸福似曾相识。

懵懵懂懂想到，啊，之前何洛洛是不是也像这样一喝醉就喜欢挂在人身上撒娇来着？

但又想到，每个人的幸福尽不相同，两个人创造的是独属于他们的幸福。而我和何洛洛分开后就已经知道，以后千万种幸福不会有我想要的那一种。

回来的时候，赵磊靠在包间外面等我，他应该是想对我说些什么的，但看到我的那一刻却顿住了，只说：“你……”

我不解地望着他。

赵磊叹了口气，握着我的手往我脸上牵去，我摸到一片湿滑，这才发现自己不知什么时候已经泪流满面。

包房门开了，何洛洛从里面探出半个身子来，看到我们后愣住了。赵磊不动声色地挡住了他的视线，我看不到他的脸，只听到他的声音闷闷地飘进我的脑海，“南南让我来看看你们……快点回来吧等下他们还要去唱歌。”

说完门就又关上了。

赵磊抽出几张纸巾给我，看着我擦眼泪，点了根烟问：“他就是你传说中的好朋友吧？”

刚和何洛洛滚上床的那段时间，我整个人从头发到脚趾都洋溢着幸福，得瑟得恨不得让全世界都知道我得到了一个多么大的宝贝，但好歹还知道不到时机，强按住了当场拉着何洛洛在全校师生面前出柜的心情，只是见人就说，我有一个好朋友，他好可爱好可爱。

直到后来我发现何洛洛原来真的只是把我当好朋友，后来我真的试着只把他当成一个好朋友，后来我和这个好朋友连在公共场合碰见了都不打招呼，后来很多人都知道了焉栩嘉和何洛洛之间不对付，还是没有人知道我那个好可爱好可爱的好朋友是谁。

我避开了赵磊的目光，答非所问道：“等会儿你可得多唱几首啊。”

离了饭店，何洛洛被周震南拐着走在前面。我远远坠在人群最后，赵磊故意放慢了步子和我并排走，他捣了捣我的胳膊，冲我挤眉弄眼的。

我无语，有气无力地抬头斜了他一眼，没想到他居然打了个寒颤，说焉栩嘉你好久没这么可怕好朋友的威力可真大啊。

我连白眼都懒得翻了。

有些事有些人伤得太狠太深，即便是时间这剂良药也徒劳无益，最后只化为心头一点永远不会好的瘀伤，看着没有异样，但一碰就疼。

我懒洋洋地说了声滚，剩下的苦味自己默默品味。

他怎么会知道我并不是对何洛洛的出现感到生气，我只是该死地发现，自己居然还有所期待。

忍不住看向前面，何洛洛似乎被周震南说的什么话给逗笑了，侧着头看着周震南，眼睛和嘴巴都弯成好看的弧度，睫毛轻轻地扇动着。

我心里忍不住又痒了起来。

我第一次见何洛洛的时候就注意到了他有一双清澈明亮的眼睛，忍不住多看了一会儿，结果他直勾勾望过来的时候我躲闪不及，只好假装不经意地划过他的面庞，用余光留意他的行动。没想到他就径直走了过来，快到我面前的时候居然不小心被绊了一下，我正犹豫着要不要扶他一把，就见他拍拍裤子自己站了起来，笑眼弯弯地伸出一只手：“同学你好，我叫何洛洛。”

我磨磨蹭蹭地纠结了一下，还是握住了他的手说：“焉栩嘉”。然后我整个青涩的少年时代，就这么被他莽莽撞撞地闯了进来。

那个时候我带着一点少年人特有的矜持与骄傲，并不主动去亲近别人，但何洛洛的热情堪比太阳，不由分说地照亮了我。从那以后，学校里的所有人都习惯了原本散发着生人勿近气息的焉栩嘉身边永远跟着一个何洛洛，包括我自己。所以当有人来调侃我怕不是和何洛洛绑定了的时候，我才突然发现我们好像亲密过了头。但我要跟何洛洛商量的话还没说出口，就被他黏乎乎的眼神给打败了，我强迫自己忽略节奏大乱的心跳和心中某个隐秘角落的悄然萌芽，又一次向何洛洛妥协了。就这样吧，我对自己说，黏黏的也没什么不好。

黏乎乎的何洛洛很可爱。

黏乎乎的何洛洛会拉我去我从没进去过的游戏城，被明明是新手的我打败后又软软地耍赖说刚才不算。黏乎乎的何洛洛会在我不小心睡过和他约定的时间急冲冲地赶过去时还等在原地，委委屈屈地说嘉嘉我都把路边的花数清楚啦。黏乎乎的何洛洛明明第一次喝酒却偏偏要逞能，结果两杯没到就整个人躺倒在我身上了。醉酒的何洛洛也很可爱。醉酒的何洛洛黏度比平时还要多了十倍，他的头靠在我肩上，平时最勾人的眼乖乖地闭着，轻轻地将气息吐在我脖子上，若有若无地撩拨着，那一点气息把整个房间的空气都点热了，燥得人止不住的想喝水。

当时我怎么做的来着。

我坐在ktv离何洛洛最远的角落里，借酒杯的遮掩看着明显喝醉了酒的何洛洛支着脑袋茫然地望过来，眼神里没了焦距，不知道是在看我还是在看赵磊。

我缓缓地咽下一口酒，想，现在我还有勇气再做和当时一样的决定吗？

何洛洛的身体贴着我的部分滚烫得吓人，不知是他的还是我的温度蒸发了周围的水汽，我喉咙里干紧得可怕，身体不断叫嚣着要获取水源，鬼使神差的，我不知怎的就舍近求远，放下手中的酒杯，低头凑到何洛洛的脸前去吻上了他看起来很水润的唇瓣。

开始我只敢用我的唇去碰他的，轻轻地磨了一会儿后试探着伸出舌尖去探他闭合的唇瓣，没想到何洛洛微微张开了唇，我的舌尖措不及防地抵住了他的牙齿。我干脆心一狠，闭上眼对他索取得更深，何洛洛似有所觉地和我的舌头纠缠在一起，发出黏乎乎的水渍声。何洛洛全身上下都是软软的，嘴唇是软软的，舌头也软软的，我一不小心就陷了进去。

我想这次真的不能再怪何洛洛了，他甚至连眼睛都没睁唉。焉栩嘉，你得承认，这个陷阱有一半是你自己挖的。

第二天醒来何洛洛完全不知道发生了什么，还像以前一样对我没一点防备。我看着他昨晚被我吻得微肿起来的唇瓣，悄悄咽了口口水，假装不经意地说，何洛洛，你想不想知道接吻是什么感觉？

何洛洛总是有很多问题，嘉嘉这个怎么打开咧？嘉嘉我陪你一起上课好不好？嘉嘉你眼睛怎么这么大呀？每一次我都不辞辛劳对他细心教导，对何洛洛来说，我就是他人生中最好的老师，何洛洛在我这学会了怎么坐地铁，怎么写出清晰高效的笔记，怎么弹钢琴……现在我作为他最好的老师，当然也要教给他怎么接吻。

后来的一切都水到渠成。何洛洛是个好学生，很快就学会了举一反三，等到我18岁生日的时候，何洛洛把他自己当作礼物送给了我。那天晚上我发疯了一样地吻他，射精时拼命地把自己往他的身体里埋得更深，他连叫的力气都没有了，只随着我的顶撞发出破碎的呻吟，我吻上他的脖子，细细舔舐着他的喉结，那个时候我好希望天下只有做爱这一件事，何洛洛只属于我。

但很快我就知道，人不应该太贪婪地许下美好的祈愿，否则连仅有的一点幸福都要被收回。

和何洛洛相处得越久，我就在他身上发现越多的秘密。紧张时的小动作，心情不好时听苦情歌的习惯，说话时可可爱爱的口癖。很多时候他自己都没意识到的事情，都由我替他保管着秘密，包括他对我发小赵磊的感情。

第一次我有所察觉是之前忙于期末考试一直神出鬼没的赵磊终于得空约我一起吃饭，我本来答应了何洛洛教他滑板，接到电话后权衡一下，带着何洛洛赴约去了。餐桌上我跟何洛洛介绍这是我的发小赵磊，介绍何洛洛的时候却犹豫了，磨蹭了半天还是何洛洛自己说，我是嘉嘉的朋友何洛洛。

朋友。我跟着点点头，心里突然有点难过，但还是说：“是哦，是。”

赵磊殷勤地和他套近乎，几下就逗得何洛洛把眼睛笑弯了，我不动声色地把话题岔到赵磊身上，一边用眼神警告赵磊一边努力让他没办法和何洛洛搭上话。好不容易吃完一顿饭，何洛洛基本没说上几句话，只是一直在旁边微笑地看着我们一来一往。赵磊还不死心地要约何洛洛下次出去玩，我赶紧把人给轰走，心中总算松了口气。

回去之后赵磊给我发消息，说何洛洛好可爱哦，你不要那么小心眼，快把他联系方式推给我。我气死了，恶狠狠地回，再可爱也跟你没关系，离他远点。

我刚准备再强调几句让赵磊打消他的念头，何洛洛就凑过来了，吓得我赶紧锁了屏，他眼神若有似无地瞟过我的手机屏幕，看上去心情不是很好，一开口又把我给气到了：“嘉嘉，磊哥他有男朋友了吗？”

我立刻警觉起来，心想你不去想我们什么时候变成男朋友的关系，来关心赵磊有没有男朋友干什么，语气也不自觉地沉了下去：“他喜欢女生。”

何洛洛一脸了然地笑笑，好像只是随口问问而已，轻描淡写转移了话题。

但之后每一次赵磊出现时，我都发现何洛洛的情绪会肉眼可见的低下去。我看在眼里，胸口酸胀胀的，心里小声念叨，何洛洛，凡事有个先来后到啊，你要知道是谁先来的。

日子一天天过下去，何洛洛提起赵磊的次数越来越多，我也愈发烦躁起来。我不怕他们接触，但我怕随着他们接触的时间变久，何洛洛早晚有一天会意识到自己的感情，到时候我们之间不明不白的关系就必死无疑。何洛洛也感觉到了我的低气压，识趣的没有再在我面前提赵磊的名字。但赵磊还是乐此不疲地约我们一起去吃饭，我知道他们私下从没断过联系。

还没得到就要失去的滋味太难受了，有一次我终于忍无可忍，在饭桌上跟赵磊使了个眼色，借口要去卫生间，出门前我看到何洛洛低着头坐在座位上，脸色晦暗不明。

我在卫生间等了一会儿，赵磊果然进来了。他点了根烟，笑着说：“怎么了呀？谁惹我们嘉嘉不开心了？”

我翻了个大大的白眼，说：“你别招惹他。”

赵磊奇了：“怎么着，动不得呀？”

我说：“你只是想玩玩而已吧？那就离他远点。他可黏人了，黏得要死，可烦人了。你一旦被他缠上，就怎么甩也甩不掉了，到时候你想找人哭都没用，你想造这个孽？”

赵磊连连摆手，说别了我就是觉得逗他好玩而已。

我的目的达到，满意地整了整衣服，嘱咐他再稍微待一会儿再出来，心情愉悦地回了包间。

我推开门的时候，何洛洛似乎正坐下来，他解释刚刚想夹菜来着，我无可置疑地信了。

之后赵磊果然没有再找过何洛洛，但何洛洛还是对我愈发疏远，我又急又无计可施，只有在做爱的时候宣泄我的委屈和爱意。我紧紧抓住他的手，掰开他的指缝插进去，低头去舔舐他眼角被操出来的泪花，然后顺着一路滑下来咬住他的锁骨。我的脸贴住他的胸膛，听到里面传来的有力的心跳，身下挺动得更深，心里期待着这颗心脏是为我而跳，我们的感情也会这般有力而毋庸置疑。

但我们都知道，你无法阻止一件已经发生的事。就算表面上看起来毫无迹象，暗地里所有的片刻点滴却都已经在酝酿，早晚有一天，当种子破土而出的时候你才意识到原来情根早已深种，就像我对何洛洛，也像何洛洛对赵磊。

事情终于在赵磊交了女朋友那天发酵了。

我装作无意地对何洛洛透露了这个消息，他听到后果然愣住了，但片刻就回过神来，说：“那嘉嘉你……”

我准备了许久的那一句话终于在这一刻从我的心口跳出来：“何洛洛，你愿意做我的男朋友吗？”

我紧张得心跳如雷，牙关紧闭，生怕一不小心那颗心也跳出来。

我想，我真的不会介意你的心属不属于我，我愿意给你我所有的温柔，我愿意把我的心奉献给你，我愿意等下去，等到你也终于愿意把心交给我的时候。

没想到这一句话就把何洛洛惹哭了，也许他暗恋又失恋的委屈在心中憋了太久，心理防线一下子崩溃了，哭了一会儿他又开始笑，上气不接下气地笑。

我抱住他揉他的头发，哄道：“乖啊，我懂，我懂。”

过了好久，何洛洛终于停止抽泣了。他趴在我的怀里，缓慢地说：“我愿意。”

当时我觉得这句话郑重得像在说结婚誓词一样，于是也轻轻说，我也愿意。

后来很多次我想，或许我当时不该那么兴奋，不该错过他眼里的犹豫。

但当时我什么都顾不上想了。我只记得搂住何洛洛滚在宾馆的床上，那天晚上我们做爱，他抖得好厉害，抓我抓得比以往每一次都疼，就算是这样，他还是要大声地叫，说嘉嘉，再用力一点，再用力一点。我掐住他的脖子把他按在床上，一手伸到前面去套弄他已经射过几次的阴茎，我俯下身去贴在他的耳旁，他鬓角的头发都被汗浸湿了。我在他身上留下一个又一个印记，即使知道用不了多久这些都会消失，我的汗顺着眼角滑落，滴在他的身上，他像是被烫到了一样发着抖。我把他的脸扭过来，密密的吻落在他的眼睛、耳垂、嘴唇上。做到最后我们都好累了，他下面湿滑得不行，我觉得自己差点溺死在他身体里，他趴在床上，留一个后脑勺给我，我好想抱抱他，因为感觉到他的心正在哭泣。

可我的心也好疼好疼，何洛洛，你为什么不看看我呢？

一切自欺欺人在这场无声的疼痛中溃不成军。原来我还是在意的，在意他的心不属于我。就算我能帮他保管再多的小秘密，也做不到帮他保管一颗不属于我的心。

我后悔了。

第二天起来我说，我昨晚胡说的，我们都忘了吧。这样的事以后也不要做了。

他说好。

我的心就像被扔到了海里一样又湿又沉，我知道我真的失去他了。但就像我说过的，你无法阻止一件已经发生的事，我无法阻止何洛洛对赵磊的爱，无法阻止他的离开，也无法阻止我的死心不改。但我现在不想管这些了，我好累，我只想好好休息。

这些事就算只是回忆一遍，都让我疲惫得不行。我回过神来，眼神转到何洛洛身上，他安静地缩在角落里睡着了。赵磊八卦地问我喜欢何洛洛什么，我说我曾经很喜欢他的笑，赵磊问现在呢？我没有回答，有些答案已经不重要了。旁边张颜齐和任豪还在抢麦克风，我起身去点了首歌，从张颜齐手中抽走麦克风。前奏响起我甚至有点恍然，这首歌，全场能听懂的人只有一个，而他在我的余光中酣然安睡，浑然不觉，最终我在其他人全然无知的目光中唱完这首歌，一场盛大的暗恋直至结束也无人知晓。

我初次见你  
人群中独自美丽  
你仿佛有一种魔力  
那一刻我竟然无法言语  
从此为爱受委屈  
不能再躲避  
于是你成为我生命中最美的记忆  
甜蜜的言语  
怎么说也说不腻  
我整个世界已完全被你占据  
我想我是真的爱你

请你让我随你去  
让我随你去  
我愿陪在你的身边为你遮风挡雨  
让我随你去  
让我随你去  
我愿陪在你的身旁等你回心转意  
我是真的爱你

一切都还没发生的时候，我爱他，却只敢用余光看他。后来我依然爱他，却只能用余光看他。我的爱一向深远无言，静悄悄地躲在余光中。

晚上回去，我看见张颜齐发了朋友圈，一张合照，配文：和兄弟们，好久不见。

底下何洛洛也回好久不见。

我缓缓吐出一口浊气，决定将这份爱永久封藏。


End file.
